Insanitarium
by Yin.Hearts.Yang
Summary: Terror strikes when Ed Edd and Eddy wake up to find themselves in an Insane Asylum, along with the other children of the Cul-De-Sac, and must find a way to escape. But first they must learn why they are there in the first place. Cheesy discription, I know
1. Intro

"That comic book, is it new?"

"Yep, just got it today!"

"That's nice. Can you put it down now?"

"But why?"

"Yeah, Sockhead. _Why_?" Eddy looked up from his own magazine to add his personal brand of sarcasm to the conversation.

"Shut up, Eddy!" Double D snapped. "We're supposed to be studying! Isn't that why we're here?"

"Not really." As Eddy fluffed his magazine back up Double D's cheeks flushed angrily. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, ready to blow-up when Ed put a hand on his arm.

"I am sorry Double D, I'll try harder I swear! If I fail this class my parents will ground me!" Double D sighed, his temper cooling.

"Alright then. Let's try it again. And Ed…?"

"What is it Double D?"

"Put the comic book down."

* * *

A short misleading intro for what's to come. Stay tuned!


	2. One

Ed was first to wake, and looked around in confusion at his grey surroundings. The atmosphere, too, was different from his room. In his basement it was usually rather cold and damp but the air in this place felt thicker and clammy like someone sick. Also, he was alone.

"Eddy!? Double D!?" His voice echoed off the walls. He smiled naively, "You guys!" and started looking around for his friends in the few hidden corners of the sparsely furnished room. "Eddy?" he asked to the space under the bed. "Double D?" to the toilet bowl. He ran up to the door that possessed the room's only window. It did not, however, possess a handle. Ed began to panic.

"Help me! Eddy, Double D, help! I have been taken captive by aliens!" He screamed as he pounded his fists and occationally his head against the door, leaving behind various dents. "Let. Me. _Go!_" His last headbutt split his forehead.

By this time alarms had started to sound and pair figures in white had arrived on the scene. One prepared a syringe while the other made ready to open the door. As he did Ed came barreling into him.

"What have you done to my friends, alien scum?!" he demanded while pinning the man with the entire force of his body. "Tell me!" Blood dripped into his eyes from his head-wound. The blood was the last thing he saw before the sedative took its toll.

* * *

Showtime! The story begins, sorry these segments are so short.


	3. Two

Double D awoke at the blaring of a siren. "Oh my God, fire!" He shot out of bed and looked around frantically for his shoes. And for his bookbag. And for…anything. But there was nothing, not even his friends. He wasn't even in Ed's room anymore. He was in a holding cell of some sort, complete with bed, toilet, barred window, and Double D himself in drab was-white clothing. No Ed. No Eddy.

"Oh dear…" he mumbled sinking into a crouch on the floor. He shivered, "Where am I?" Then, _swish_. He froze as he heard the delicate sound of hair against floor. A thin strand of black hair fell across his field of vision and his eyes widened. "My Hat!"

In his shocking new surroundings, Double D had failed to notice the extra weight on his back, and now that he did it felt like the weight of the world. His neck felt hot as his cheeks. He stood, making it shift mockingly. "No! Where is it?!" He whipped his head around furiously. "Guys?" He pleaded futilely to no one. "Guys! Where'd you put it?!"

"I need my Hat!" He turned to the bed and started tearing at the sheets, ignoring the mess it caused. He looked inside the pillow and even under the mattress, but it wasn't there. Or anywhere. He almost felt glad Ed and Eddy weren't there to mock him, only to feel awful about their absence. He was alone. And vulnerable. He grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled his face into his knees. "Ed… Eddy… I need my Hat…"

At noontime the attendant in starchy white found him on the far corner of his bed with the sheets wrapped around him so heavily that only his face could be seen. His eyes were round and red and peered up from behind a mass of hair. He was shaking slightly.

"Where…? Where is my Hat?" He tried to curl closer into himself. "Where is _everything_?" He whispered.

"Look, Eddward, _Double D_, its 12 o' clock. Socialization time…" they young man said carefully, reassuringly, as he took a step forward. "Come on—"

"Where am I?" Double D shouted. As the attendant came closer still he threw off the covers and stood up in confrontation. "Where's my Hat?!" His hair hung around his shoulders in messy clumps, obviously frayed and matted. "Why did you take my Hat you _monster_!"

"Double D, that was—"

"_Why_?!"

"Listen! I don't know what's gotten into you, but you better calm down. It's lunch; go socialize… all right? I don't want to have to deal with you the way we did your friend."

"Ed? Eddy? Who do you mean? What are you talking about… What did you do?"

"It was the tall one. I'm sure you heard the alarms; He had another episode this morning."

"Wait, _what_?" What'd you do to Ed?"

"I can't tell you. Now look, I don't want to report this as an episode so why don't we get you something to eat?"

A thought occurred to Double D. "And… what about Eddy? Is he okay?"

"As far as I know he isn't even awake yet." The man smiled in a way that showed his relief. Double D was still suspicious of the person in front of him, but let his adrenaline's hold on his muscles slacken. Anger wasn't going to help his case, and to figure all these things out he needed to be cool and level-headed. Besides, irrational anger had a habit of getting in the way of achieving answers… something Double D was desperately in need of.


	4. Three

"Hey Eddy!"

"Hrmm…" He turned over on his side, away from the voice.

"Eddy! Wake up!"

"You're really annoying Double D." Eddy slapped away the hands that were on his shoulder. "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Edward, you can not sleep in. You need to get up _now_." The last word was punctuated by the covers being thrown off at which he curled reflexively into the fetal position. After a few moments muttering curses, he realized the futility of it and sat up groggily.

"Hmph, fine! You sure know how to make a point, don't you?" He rubbed his eyes and blinked. "You… your not Sockhead!" The man standing in front of him nodded. "No, I'm not _Sockhead_. I'm here to take you to lunch… or in your case breakfast I suppose. Now come on. It'd be unethical to let you miss a meal."

Just then Double D peeked his head inside the open doorway. "Oh, thank God I found you. Good Morning, Eddy." He said with a shaky smile. Noticeably, his hat was missing, and in its place a lopsided pile of cloth that hid his crown. He stepped into full view and Eddy could see his normally colourful wardrobe had been replaced by a baggy, over-sized uniform of white. Looking down at himself, his attire was similar.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"Just—"

"Don't worry, I'll explain." Double D interrupted, pushing forward past the other man. "Come now, let's go eat and… uh, socialize." Double D extended a hand.

Eddy stood and stretched, cracking his back and at the sound Double D pulled his hand back quickly.

"Hey Double D… guess I can't call you Sockhead now can I?"

"Yes, well…" Double D touched the wrap on his head protectively as they walked down the hall with their escort.

"Guess now you're a towel-head."

"Eddy!"


End file.
